Drinking Alone
by livmissy
Summary: Emily is at home on her own drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Many thanks to T for reading this over and giving me the courage to share with you all! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Why is it that we drink alone?

Sure you can drink in ur undies, wobble a little on the way from the lounge to the toilet. And you certainly don't wake up with an unknown person taking up half your bed the next morning.

But really in this age of easy technology we should all drink with someone. Just so they can stop us from drunk texting! I mean really at the time it is such a great idea. The flirty texts seem sexy and everything else you type is just awesome!

But in the harsh light of day, The only thing that you can say to yourself as you scroll through the texts from the night before is "oh god did I really send that?"

Which leads me to now. A Saturday night and I am sitting here on my over plush white lounge on my 3rd glass of scotch. By myself! I feel good - bit mellow. But then Missy Higgin's Ten Days starts playing on the radio. I can't help it. I miss her. Not that there has been anything other than playful flirty moments on the job and on the drink! A little more flirty when on the drink, but hey!

She's not here! She's home! Like home home! Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, home. Back to her parents house for a reunion.  
>We got told to take the weekend off as we had had back to back cases in the last few weeks. Hotch told JJ to take off on Thursday to see her family since it's been ages since she saw them last.<br>So it's been 3 days since I have seen her and I know I shouldn't but I do it anyway, coz there is noone to stop me in my slightly buzzed moment, from texting her. She feels like home so I need to have contact.

2134 - Hey u! What's happenin?

2145 - Hey urself! I'm Grt! So good to see my parents! How is ur night off? Up 2 much?

2150 - Nah just me, scotch, the radio and some movies. Pretty boring compared to ur night!

2153 - don't know about that. Would much rather be hanging with u!

2155 - oh right - listening to the radio, old movies, scotch & little convo coz it's been a long week. Compared to a massive Jareau family reunion? Mmmm yeah right!

2200 - ok so I really wanna be here with my family, but I wish I was with u 2!

2210 - oh that's sweet! And clearly u need to be cut off from the bar! Lol

2215 - hardly Prentiss, u know I can handle my fair share of alcohol!

2217 - very true lol

2219 - so does that mean ya don't wanna hang out with me Prentiss?

2220 - what's with all the Prentiss stuff?

2222- what's with u avoiding my ?'s ?

2225 - did u just put 2 question marks together?

2228 - Emily Prentiss do u not wanna hang out with me too?

2234 - hey prentiss u still there?

2240 - lol loo and refill break! Wow full name! Of course I want hang out with u Jennifer!

2244- right so u do wanna hang out with me?

2247- pretty sure I just said that! Lol

2250- just checkin! ;-p I'd like to hang out with you more often

2252 - ok i think we can organise some more hang out time. now that is sorted u should get back to ur family!

2255- probably should shouldn't I?

2257 - yep! Have a great night and I'll see u on Monday! Stay safe! Em

2300 - nah I can drink, dance, be social and text u! ;-p

2304 - I'm sure you can lol

2310 - so when we gonna hang out Em?

2315 - I could try and organize the team to head out for drinks next Saturday night.

2323 - I was kinda hoping it would just be you and me - not the rest of the team.

2326 - oh ok

2329 - do u not want to now?

2333 - course I do! Whenever, wherever u want J.

2337 - I fly back in at 5pm tomorrow afternoon. Wanna pick me up?

2342 - I'd love to pick u up! Lol

2346 - excellent! Then if you would like we could just have cheese and wine at mine?

2350 - is this a date J?

2355 - I'd like it to b. But if u don't then it's just wine and snacks between friends.

2358 - a date it is. Wow this is a different side of u. Could it be the alcohol?

0015 - a good side I hope?

0017 - absolutely. As long as it doesn't wear off by 5pm today!

0021 - today?

0023 - yes my dear we are now in the early hours of Sunday morning!

0025 - wow I completely lost track of the time while talking to u.

0030 - I have that effect! Lol

0035 - on me u do!

0038 - ohhh! well I should let get back to your family.

0045 - You dont have too.

0048 - I know, but we will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow.

0052 - ok. See you tomorow Em!

0056 - Sweet dreams JJ! 

**A/N Chapter 2 - The Pick Up - Coming Soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Many thanks to those that have reviewed! You are awesome! Thanks again to T! Hope you enjoy the lastest chapter. **

5pm arrived pretty quickly.

I was nervous. I know I didn't need to be. It was JJ for heavens sake. But my track record with dates definitely leaves a lot to be desired.

So there I stand in the arrivals area of the Dulles Airport nervously playing with my phone.

Em: Hey, I'm in the arrivals area just near baggage claim. See you soon.

JJ: Just walking off the plane now - see you in 5.

So then I do for a distraction what I do for work. Profile people. I watch as men and women meet up with their loved ones. See how happy it makes them. The tears of long distances, of love that has traveled so far. Of families that are pretending to be excited at their arrival, but are wishing it was the departure day instead.

Before I know it JJ is standing right in front of me with her bag in hand, asking if I'm ok as she grabs my shoulder to get my attention.

"You ok there Em?" asked JJ not moving her hand from my shoulder.

"Sorry Jay I got so distracted watching people meeting with their families." I replied. "How was your flight?"

"Great thanks! Should we get out of here?" asked JJ

"Absolutely, here let me take your bag." I say as I grab her bag and throw it over my shoulder. "I parked just out the front."

We got to the car and started towards JJ's house. The first few minutes were a little awkward. I think the both of us weren't sure of ourselves. Being brave and text messaging is one thing but being face to face and talking is a little harder.

"So how is the Jareau Family?" I ask as I continue driving. The silence is making me nervous. Normally our silences are comforting but not today.

"Great. Mum and Dad are well. Now that Dad has retired he and mum are taking more trips. They are heading out to DC in a month so that will be great. My brother Sam and his wife Jess are still running the landscaping shop." replied JJ.

"That's great JJ. Don't you have a niece now too?" I asked

"Cate. Yeah she is 7 months and she is so so beautiful. She looks just like my sister at that age." Gushes JJ. "You should have seen her sitting up and babbling away like we all knew what she was talking about."

JJ finishes gushing about Cate just as we pull in her driveway. I look over and she has this goofy little smile on her face.

"We're here!" I announce.

"I have been waiting for this all day!" Says JJ as she gets out of the car. "Come on in!"

I stand at the car as I watch JJ walk up the front steps and open the front door. I love her house. It is so comfortable, so homey! Everything that mine isnt. It is inviting even from the outside. A small two story place with a big front porch, chimmney on the top and a white picket fence. Definately a place you instantly feel comfortable in.

But right now, in this moment I am petrified. I know that once I step through her front door, that's it - our friendship is going to change forever, for good or bad. I want it to, change for the better, but it still makes me nervous.

"Hey did you want to come in or did you plan on standing outside looking at my house all night?" asks JJ from the top of the stairs. I notice her jacket is off she has dropped her bag inside somewhere and her feet are bare.

"Coming in of course, it would be a little hard to chat if I'm out here and you're in there." I answer as I move to the passenger rear door. "Just let me just grab something."

"You didn't need to bring anything" says JJ as I finally reach the top of her stairs.

"My mother may not have been very motherly towards me, but she did instill good manners and it would have been very rude of me to turn up with out bringing anything. So here are some flowers for you and some extra cheese and wine for later." I say as I hand the pink and orange gerberas over.

"Well thank you for the gorgeous flowers Em!" says JJ kissing my cheek as I walk into the house. I kick off my shoes as I head towards the kitchen with the rest of the goodies.

This might just might be a good date after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Many thanks for all your lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

Straight away I feel comfortable in her house. Fluttering around the kitchen putting things away and opening wine for us to share.

"What plate do you want to use for the cheeses?" I ask JJ as she flutters by me again with bits and pieces in her hand.

"Just the long white plate thats in the cupboard by the fridge." she replies sweetly heading out the back door.

10 minutes later we are both heading out onto her back porch. She has placed tea light candles along the top of the porch railing. The fire stand is in the middle with a wonderful fire burning. Around that JJ has set up two outdoor couches with pillows and throw rugs and a small table between for our drinks and cheeses.

As I place the cheese platter on the table I notice that JJ has picked the music and clearly she is going through an Australian music phase as well because songs from Angus and Julia Stone are floating around the deck.

As I head back inside to get the glasses of wine, the porch lights go out and JJ meets me at the door with the two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Shall we sit?" asks JJ as she brushes past me heading towards the fire to add another log.

"That would be lovely, the porch looks amazing J" I reply as I take a seat.

JJ sits on the couch to my left. We sit like that side by side watching the fire for a few minutes just sipping our wine occasionally.

"So just what does the Jareau Clan get up to at a family reunion." I ask taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh my god! Well mum and Aunty Claire got a little tipsy while they were getting the food ready and started the karaoke before everyone started drinking" laughed JJ.

"Sam and dad thought a jumping castle would be a great idea for all the cousins, turns out the adults were more inclined to go on it than the kids!" JJ laughed again.

"Well your family gatherings definitely sound more relaxed and fun than any Prentiss dinner I've ever been too!" I say as I lean over to refill our wine.

" Yep, I am guessing at no point in Prentiss history has a family member danced on a table, organized the whole family to line up to dance to the Nutbush or gone swimming in their bra and knickers?" laughed JJ.

"Please tell me that those 3 incidents were done by different members of the family and not all last night?" I ask while laughing.

"Mmmhh sorry to disappoint Em, but it was my mum and it was all last night!" Answers JJ as she tries to hide behind a pillow.

"Wow, your mum sure knows how to have a good time!"

"That she does!" replies JJ coming out from behind the pillow.

So we both just sit there looking at the fire with smiles on our faces.

I am the one that finally breaks our comfortable silence.

"I must apologise for interrupting such an interesting weekend with your family last night J." I say leaning over to pick up a strawberry.

"Don't be." She replies taking a long sip of her wine. "I was going to message you anyway."

I smile at this.

"Miss me that much did ya ?" I joke.

"I did actually. While the rest of my family had someone with them to share last night I realised that I didnt and when I thought about it, the only person I wanted to have with me to celebrate with my family last night was you." replies JJ taking another long sip of her drink.

"Oh JJ that's sweet." I say.

"I realised that I have waited too long to tell you how I felt, and I guess last night when you sent that text and I had had a few drinks with my cousins - I found it really easy to be a little braver than usual." JJ leans over and takes my hand in hers. "I hope that is ok?"

"More than ok. I messaged you because I hadn't seen you since Thursday and I felt like part of me was missing!" I reply a little shyly, but lightly squeezing her hand back.

"Well I would say that last night was meant to be then, wouldn't you?" asks JJ

"I guess so." I reply getting up to add another log to the fire and instantly missing JJ's hand in mine.

When I turn back around to sit down, JJ pats the seat next to her.

I sit back down and take her hand into mine, this time entwining our fingers.

I am already in love with how comfortable this feeling makes me! 

The End!


End file.
